


Surprise Baby

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Baby Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parent, Geralt's Tired, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier Isn't Meant to Deal With Children, Let Alone Ciri, M/M, Yenn Doesn't Know How These Two Keep Themselves Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: Geralt got Ciri when she was young. Much younger. As in, only a couple of months old. He struggles to raise the baby girl when there's only so much his hapless bard can do to help.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

"What is that?"

"My child surprise."

"It's a baby."

"Yes." 

"And she's a girl." 

"Yes Jaskier, I realized this nearly a month ago."

"Huh. I thought she'd...be older." Jaskier didn't know what to expect when he came back to see his witcher in the newly warm spring. But the man trying to shush a crying little girl that looked suspiciously like him? Was not it.

He remembered that night at the banquet where Geralt claimed her. Although, he seemed very sure at the time she would be a boy. The white hair was reminiscent of her young mother's. The girl-

"Ciri, Jaskier. Her name is Ciri."

Right. Ciri had finally stopped crying, sucking on the bottle of milk Geralt gave her. She had green eyes. Very striking ones at that. Strange for a child so small.

"How old is she?"

"Eight...ish months." Geralt looked tired. The bags under his eyes told the bard of many sleepless nights spent comforting the girl. 

"You smell awful." A different kind of awful from usual. Jaskier had grown accustomed to the scent of monster guts and death.

"Baby vomit. She's very, very fussy." The bar they were in all seemed to be half listening. All wondering about the witcher with a baby swaddled into his chest. It was funny, ballad inspiring even. Damn where was a piece of paper when you needed one? "Jaskier?"

"Yes?" Jaskier asked, snapping back to the conversation.

"Please, for the love of everything above, help." If Jaskier didn't know better, Geralt looked ready to cry. "I haven't slept more than hour before she cries again-I have to take her with me everywhere. I can't even pick up a contract without finding someone to take care of her. And by the time I get back, all the money I've made is spent on taking care of her." Geralt's words were frantic, baby Ciri oblivious to her (adopted?) father's distress.

"You...want my help...taking care of a child? Geralt, you're barking up the wrong tree. I can barely take care of myself. It alone a baby."

"I've realized that but there are no other options. Trust me, you're my last resort." Geralt never asked for help. To see him like this was worrying to say the least.

"Fine, I'll try my best but-" Geralt quickly handed the bard Ciri before his head hitting the bar bench loudly. Already asleep. Jaskier hummed, looking down at the little girl. "I guess you're kind of cute." She responded by spitting up on his doublet. "Mmm, don't care for that."


	2. Babysitting Duties

"You left Ciri, our baby, the light of my life, and the only thing keeping me from strangling you right now, AT A BROTHEL?!"

"You were busy and I was on the run from a particularly angry husband."

"YOU LEFT HER WITH PROSTITUTES! We don't even know any of them!" Jaskier was lucky Geralt's hands were too busy trying to change their daughter's diaper. 

"So? She's in one piece. Plus she seemed pretty happy when we picked her up."

"That's not the point. You left her, with strangers. In a whore house." Geralt tossed the dirty swaddling at the bard, barely missing the man.

"Hey! No need to be throwing things."

"You're completely hopeless. What is something bad happened? She could've been kidnapped. They're strangers!"

"I'll have you know, I came to know one of those women very well-"

"I'm sure you did." Geralt put Ciri in her makeshift sling. The girl babbling, completely oblivious to her fathers. "You're paying for the room tonight."

"I don't have any money!" Geralt gave him a hard look that only someone who had little to no sleep and just fought a grave hag could. "....I'll figure something out."

"You'd better."


End file.
